Feltétel nélküli ragaszkodás
by EvilNobara
Summary: Zorot megfertőzte egy pollen, ami visszavetette egy jóval primitívebb, ösztönös állapotba. És bár a legénység elég gyorsan megbarátkozik az új "Zoro-kutyával", Sanjinak nehézségeket okoz megszokni a kardforgató újonnan feltámadt ragaszkodását.


- Szóval... - Nami furcsa grimaszt vágott, miközben az előtte zajló jelenetet bámulta. - Addig ki kell húznunk valahogy, amíg nem találsz rá gyógymódot, vagy ki nem derül, hogy az állapota végleges?

Chopper lassan bólintott, állát a karjain nyugtatva. A felső fedélzet korlátján üldögélt, és lábaival kalimpált, miközben figyelte, amint Luffy végigfut a füves területen, nyomában Zoroval.

- Nem jelent ránk veszélyt - magyarázta az aprócska doktor. - Még mindig a társai vagyunk, megismer minket, csak most kissé másképp viszonyul hozzánk.

- Ez elég laza megfogalmazás - sóhajtotta Sanji, miközben újabb cigarettára gyújtott. A torkát kaparó, tüdejébe áramló füst és nikotin lecsitította kissé a zaklatott idegeit, miközben megpróbálta átgondolni az eddigi eseményeket.

- Azt hiszem, még egyszer el kéne magyaráznod, mi is történt. Elsőre nem igazán fogtam fel - nyöszörgött Usopp.

Chopper megértő mosollyal fordult a mesterlövészhez. - Csak próbálj meg úgy gondolni Zorora, mint egy kutyára... egy nagy, veszélyes, két lábon járó kutyára. Bármi volt is az, ami megfertőzte, valahogy visszavetette egy jóval... primitívebb állapotba. Teljesen az ösztönei irányítják mindazt amit tesz, mond, vagy érez. Nincsenek előítéletei, nincsenek számára morális gátak, semmi ilyesmi.

- De ugye nem pisili össze a fedélzetet? - kérdezte Sanji gyanakodva.

- Fogalmam sincs - vonta meg a vállát Chopper. - Szerintem ugyanúgy idomítható, mint minden más intelligens állat, és hacsak nem visszafordíthatatlan a folyamat, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan megtalálom a gyógymódot.

- Nos, reméljük, hogy így lesz, mivel az elsőtiszt-blökinknek köszönhetően a kapitányunk még retardáltabb lett - sóhajtott fel Nami.

Sanji még sokáig állt ott azután is, hogy a legénység többi tagja szétszéledt, és bongyor füstpamacsokat eregetve figyelte, amit Luffy és Zoro a fedélzet füvén játszik. Úgy tűnt, mindketten jól szórakoznak, miközben a szikrázó napsütésben birkóznak. Mikor a kardforgató fogaival megragadta Luffy ingének csücskét, a kapitány nevetésben tört ki, és újabb kör fogócskába kezdett. Egy kis idő múltán Usopp is összeszedte minden bátorságát, és csatlakozott a duóhoz, pár hevenyészve összeszedett játékkal, bottal és gumilabdával felszerelkezve. Miután Zoro visszahozta az elhajított holmit, azt a földre ejtette, és várakozásteljesen lekushadt, várva, hogy azt megint eldobják. Chopper is megjelent, és minden egyes alkalommal hangosan kacagott, mikor a kardforgató eliramodott, hogy összeszedje a fedélzeten széthajigált tárgyakat. Még Franky is megengedett magának egy-két dobást, és barátságosan mosolygott, mikor Zoro izgatottan visszavitte neki a labdát, már várva a következő kört.

- Tényleg olyan, mit egy kutya... - mormogta a szakács.

- Miért nem mész le hozzájuk? - hallatszott Robin kimért hangja a háta mögül.

- Ah, Robin-chwan~! - turbékolta Sanji. - Szívesen játszanék én is, de még be kell fejeznem a vacsorát! Nem hagyhatom, hogy a kedves hölgyek éhezzenek, csak mert a mi drágalátos Marimónk túl hülye ahhoz, hogy ne essen neki ész nélkül mindenféle ismeretlen növénynek!

Robin halkan kuncogott. - A védelme érdekében elmondanám, hogy kardforgató-san csupán egy utunkban lévő, potenciális veszélyforrást próbált meg eltávolítani.

- Én mondtam neki, hogy hagyja a fenébe azt az izét - csóválta meg a fejét Sanji.

- De nem tette, és megfertőzte a pollen, így most ennek a következményeivel kell számolnunk. Már nincs értelme keseregni miatta.

A szakács bólintott, és udvariasan elmosolyodott. - Köszönöm kedves Robin-chwan ezt a lelombozó szónoklatot. Még a rossz hírek is jobbnak hangzanak, ha te mondod el őket.

A nő megrázta a fejét. - Még mindig nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre - búgta csendesen.

- Ó, dehogynem - vágta rá Sanji. - Még be kell fejeznem a vacsorát.

Robin megint úgy nézett rá, mint aki mélyebbre lát a dolgokban, és a szakács úgy érezte, megroppan a tekintet súlya alatt.

- Jól van, ha feltétlenül tudni akarod... - mély szippantás a cigarettából és egy óvatos sóhaj - a Marimó most az ösztöneire hallgat, igaz? Tehát logikus, hogy játszik Luffyval, és azt is láthatod, hogy incselkedik Usoppal és védi Choppert. Ez csupán a lebutított verziója annak, ahogy alapjában véve is viselkedik. Ha én is lemennék közéjük...

Elharapta a mondat végét, remélve, hogy a nő így is megérti és nem kérdezősködik tovább, de nem ez történt.

Sanji úgy érezte magát mint egy makacs gyerek, Robin kétkedő tekintetének tüzében.

- Ha most lemegyek oda, valószínűleg ideges lesz, és megpróbál legyőzni engem. Nem akarom... - mélyet sóhajtott, és gyűlölte magát, amiért ennyire kicsengett a hangjából a sajnálat, hogy kimarad ebből a buliból - én csak... nem akarom elrontani a szórakozásukat.

Mikor nem érkezett válasz, óvatosan felemelte a tekintetét, azt várva, hogy a másik talán egy kis szánalmat, vagy némi megértést mutat, de a nő arcáról leginkább az volt leolvasható, hogy rettentően jól szórakozik valamin.

- Most meg mi van? - duzzogott.

Robin megrázta a fejét. - Elképesztő, hogy két ember, aki ilyen közel áll egymáshoz, ennyire ne legyen tisztában a másikkal - mondta, és lesétált a lépcsőn, miközben hátraintett a válla fölött. - Majd a vacsoránál találkozunk - mondta, de Sanji kihallotta hangjából, hogy szélesen mosolyog.

Mikor Robin leért az alsó fedélzetre, útba vette a birkózó bajkeverőket. Luffy tárt karokkal fogadta, Zoro pedig a fűben ülve, gyanakodva figyelte amint a nő elveszi előle a labdát, majd közelebb lép hozzá, hogy megsimogathassa a rövidre nyírt, zöld frizuráját.

A hatás szinte azonnali volt. Zoro szája hatalmas mosolyra görbült, és várakozva meglapult, amint az újonnan érkezett dobásra emelte a kezét. A labda átszállt a fedélzeten, Zoro pedig utána. Nem sikerült elkapnia ugyan, hisz Robin az erejét használva kezeket növesztett oda, ahova a gumigömb leesett, így az egész végül egy macska-egér harcra kezdett hasonlítani, ahol a labda árbócról fedélzetre, onnan a falra, és újra vissza járt. Luffy, Usopp és Chopper majd' megszakadtak a nevetéstől, Zoro arcán pedig színtiszta öröm látszódott, amint a játékot hajkurászta hajó szerte.

Sanji eltaposta a már alig pislákoló csikket, és mélyet sóhajtva visszaindult a konyhába.

Nem volt féltékeny. Egyáltalán nem.

A mosogató felé vette az irányt, de a fém ezüstös villanása megállásra késztette. Zoro pengéi a falnak döntve, gazdátlanul árválkodtak.

Azok a kardok fontosak voltak a férfi számára, de most nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy törődjön velük.

Minden további gondolat helyett óvatosan felkapta őket, és az éléskamrába vitte. Az ottani szekrények zárhatóak voltak, és csak ő tudta a kombinációt. Kinyitotta az egyiket, és gyengéden elhelyezte benne a pengéket, biztos ami biztos, beékelve őket pár kis csomag rizs közé, majd megelégedve bezárta az ajtót, és visszament a konyhába, hogy elkészítse a húshoz való szószt.

XxXxX

A vacsora érdekesre sikeredett. Felajánlottak ugyan egy helyet az asztalnál Zoro részére, de a zöldhajú hamar a tudtukra adta, hogy inkább a földön szeretne enni. Sanji először aggódott, hogy összekoszol mindent, és aztán neki kell feltakarítani utána a kajamaradékokat, de kiderült, hogy képes majdnem ugyanolyan kulturáltan enni, mint ember korában, csak persze evőeszközök nélkül.

A szakács inkább a pult mögött maradt, onnan figyelve, hogy kér-e még valaki valamit. Az ételekkel teli tálcákat a konyhaszigetre helyezte, és Brook továbbította az asztalhoz. Sanji nem rajongott ugyan az ötletért, hogy a drága hölgyeket nem szolgálhatja ki személyesen, de azt sem merte megkockáztatni, hogy Zoro-kutya dühbe guruljon, és elkezdjen tombolni a konyhájában.

Enyhén bosszúsan figyelte, amint Nami lecsempész egy falat húst az asztal alá. A zöldhajú kezdetben még óvatosan közelítette meg a navigátort, de csakúgy mint Robinnál, miután a lány megsimogatta a tüskés frizuráját és azt mondta neki, hogy így egész aranyos, a kardforgató azonnal rámosolygott, ami nála a farokcsóválás Zoro verziója lehetett.

Sanji nem volt féltékeny. Egyáltalán nem.

A szakács csak fél füllel hallgatta a többiek beszélgetését, miközben a mosogatót engedte tele forró vízzel. Ha most végez mindennel, akkor picit több szabadideje lesz másnap. A reggeli előkészítése amúgy sem tart sokáig, így azt majd holnap is megteheti.

Hirtelen gyanús lett a csend. Megállt a lábas súrolásában és hátrasandított a válla fölött. Úgy tűnt, a legénység szinte minden tagja őt bámulja, és rettentően jól mulat valamin. Talán még szórakoztatta is volna a látvány, ha nem lett volna ilyen kísérteties az egész jelenet.

- Mi van? - kérdezte.

Luffy csupán rávigyorgott, és a konyha egyik pontjára mutatott. Sanji tekintetével követte az irányt, csak hogy felfedezze a pult szélénél kikandikáló zöld üstököt. Zoro tágra nyílt szemekkel, csodálkozó tekintettel bámulta minden mozdulatát. A szakács egy pillanatra ledermedt, nem tudva, hogy mit is tegyen, majd lassan megfordult, miközben kezeit megtörölgette egy konyharuhával.

- Mit akarsz? - szólalt meg végül.

Zoro fura hangot hallatott, és eltűnt a pult mögött, a legénység többi tagja pedig nevetésben tört ki. Még Nami is elmosolyodott, mikor Sanji fülig pirult.

- Játszani akar veled! - hahotázott Luffy.

A szakács megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan visszafordult a mosogatóhoz, hogy megújult erővel súrolja az edényt. - Még sok dolgom van.

Az kizárt, hogy Zoro játszani akart volna vele. A férfi gyűlölte... valamilyen szinten. Nem igazán jöttek ki jól egymással, szóval ha a kardforgató valóban levetkezett a legelemibb ösztönökig, mégis miért akarna a közelében lenni? Ez őrültség. Valószínűleg inkább csak a prédát látta benne, felmérte a területét, és felkészült a támadásra.

De minden ésszerű magyarázat ellenére, mire végzett a mosogatással, Sanji mégis könnyebbnek érezte magát, mint előtte.

XxXxX

A lefekvés kissé problémásnak ígérkezett, Zoro ugyanis nem akart egyedül aludni. Először Luffyhoz költözött be, a fiú pedig karjaival átfonva magához ölelte akár egy kispárnát, és szinte azonnal elaludt. De szűk fél óra után Zoro úgy döntött, inkább mégis Choperrel szeretne lenni, és bár az ágy felől hallatszó kuncogások szolidak voltak, Sanji mégis képtelen volt tőlük elaludni.

Végül még fél, Usoppal és megint Chopperrel töltött óra után Sanji úgy döntött, hogy inkább átköltözik a konyha kihúzható heverőjére. Megragadta a takaróját, kispárnáját, és kioldalgott a férfi kabinból az étkezőbe. Nem kapcsolta fel a lámpát, csak szétnyitotta a heverőt, és végigvágódott a hepehupás, de kényelmes matracon.

Kábé háromnegyed óra hosszat alhatott.

A nyíló ajtó zaja verte fel. Mozdulatlanul feküdt, hallgatva a hajópadlón közeledő puha lépteket, aztán megcsapta orrát az acél ismerős illata. Igen, Zoro bizonyára álmában akarja megölni. Még ha alapjában véve állat is lett belőle, a kardforgató akkor is gyűlölte, és most már az sem jelentett semmit a számára, hogy társak voltak. Egyszerűen csak meg akarta ölni, és még csak fel se róhatta neki, hiszen csupán az ösztönei vezérelték.

Megpróbált felkészülni a támadásra, és megfeszítette a lábát, hogy kellőképp erős rúgással válaszoljon, mihelyst rájön, hol is a férfi. Érezte, amint a másik közeledik. Ökölbe szorította a tenyerét, és mély lélegzetet vett...

- Sanji... - Zoro hangja puha volt, és kissé mélyebb a megszokottnál.

A szakács mozdulatlanná dermedt. Mégis mit jelentsen ez? Tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi még képes beszélni, de a baleset óta nem hallotta a hangját. Most válaszolnia kéne? Vagy tegyen úgy, mint aki alszik?

- Mit akarsz Marimó?

Érezte a vállára nehezedő tenyeret, és ijedtében majdnem támadott.

- Sanji... jó meleg... - suttogta a zöldhajú.

A szíve majdnem felmondta a szolgálatot. Zoro tényleg vele akar maradni? Azt még értette, hogy a fajankó miért akar Chopperrel vagy Luffyval aludni, na de vele? Az kizárt! Hiszen gyűlölte őt... valamilyen szinten. Ez az új és különös fordulat alapjaiban rengette meg Sanji világképét.

- Ööö... - motyogta - biztos vagy benne? Nem igazán szeretek osztozkodni a takarón.

Hallotta, amint Zoro megmozdul és végignyúlik a heverőn. - Sanji... jó meleg... - jött a dünnyögés.

A férfi belebámult a sötétbe. - Na persze, valószínűleg fogalmad sincs róla, hogy miről is beszélek. Mégis minek szövegelek még mindig? - majd fújt egy nagyot és megborzolta a szőke frufruját.

- Jó, rendben. Aludhatsz velem ma éjjel, de ha itt is azt fogod csinálni, mint a hálókabinban, akkor rojtosra rúgom a segged.

Még mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondókáját Zoro már ott is termett, és bevackolta magát mellé. Az arcát Sanji mellkasába temette, és olyan hangot adott ki, ami leginkább az emberi sóhaj és a macska dorombolása közötti átmenet volt.

A szakácsnak ötlete sem volt, mit gondoljon a dologról, és arról még kevesebb elképzelése volt, mit is tegyen, szóval az egyetlen ésszerű dolgot cselekedte: ellazította az izmait és behunyta a szemét. Holnap is ráér majd aggódni emiatt.

XxXxX

Az elkövetkező pár napban Zoro mindenhova követte, ami kezdetben még elég idegesítő és zavarba ejtő volt.

Mikor Sanji a reggeli cigiszünet közben beleütközött és azt ordította "Mit akarsz tőlem Marimó? Még csak hajnali fél hat van. Menj vissza aludni!" a kutyává átvedlett kardforgató szélesen rámosolygott.

- Éhes.

Végre Sanjinak is leesett a tantusz. Zoro csak azért lohol a nyomában, mert ő a szakács. A kutyákhoz hasonlóan ő is ahhoz ragaszkodott, aki etette. Semmi rejtélyes nem volt ebben.

Étkezés után viszont a kardforgató továbbra is a konyhában maradt. Hosszasan nézte, amint Sanji mosogat, aztán bemászott az asztal alá, hogy szundikáljon egy kicsit. Úgy húsz perccel később Luffy és Usopp dugták be a fejüket az ajtón, azután érdeklődve, hogy hol lehet Zoro. A szakács elvörösödő arccal üvöltött velük, hogy fogalma sincs miért van a fickó a konyhájában, de nyugodtan kiráncigálhatják onnan, köszöni szépen!

Luffy csak nevetett és kihátrált az ajtón. - Semmi baj, Sanji. Majd később játszunk vele. Úgy tűnik, ez a kedvenc helye, szóval nem csoda, hogy itt akar aludni.

Kedvenc hely mi? Dohogta magában a szakács. Csak azért ez a kedvence, mert itt kap enni...

Zoro játszott ugyan egy kicsit ebéd után, de miután lefárasztotta a legénység fiatalabb tagjait, szinte azonnal visszatért a konyhába. Mikor Sanji kikukucskált az ajtón, ott találta Luffyt, Usoppot és Choppert a korláton ülve, amint egymásnak dőlve pihentek, fáradt kezükből pedig majd' kiesett a horgászbot. Fejcsóválva fordult vissza Zorohoz.

- Kölykök.

A zöldhajú továbbra is követte. Figyelte, amint ebédet készít, és szikrázó mosollyal fogadta az apró hús és sajt falatkákat, amit Sanji adott neki. A szakács szíve repesett az örömtől. Már annyi óceánt bejárt, oly sok embert etetett, de még senki nem mutatott ilyen határtalan lelkesedést az ételei iránt. Óvatosan kinyújtotta a karját, és gyengéden megveregette a kardforgató kobakját. A zöld haj csiklandozta a tenyerét, Zoro pedig majd' elolvadt a boldogságtól, amint a tüskés, sűrű bozontot vakarászta. Sanji úgy érezte, mintha a lelke mélyén megmozdult volna valami.

XxXxX

Egy hét után mindez megszokottá vált, és már nem is érezte magát kínosan miatta. Zoro éjszakáit a konyhában töltötte Sanjival (a férfit valahogy nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy a többiek szeme láttára, a fiúkabinban aludjon, összebújva a kardforgatóval), aztán elsőként ébredt a szakáccsal, mikor az reggelit készített. Ebéd előtt szundikált, aztán Luffyval és a többiekkel a fedélzeten játszott, egészen vacsoráig. Néha megengedett magának egy kis kitérőt, hogy ellenőrizze a lányokat, akik a felső fedélzeten napozgattak vagy olvastak, de ideje java részét Sanjival töltötte az étkezőben, vagy a füves fedélzeten játszva a lelkes kapitányukkal.

A szakács szívéről nagy kő esett le, mikor kiderült, hogy Zoro képes önállóan elvégezni a dolgát. Rettegett attól, hogy neki kell majd kivinni a kardforgatót, és végigvárni, amíg könnyít magán a fedélzeten, de csodák csodájára Chopper képes volt valahogy rávenni arra, hogy rendesen használja a mosdóhelyiséget.

Hiába no, az élet apró örömei.

Így most, egy kiadós vacsora és a legfenségesebb desszert után, amit Sanji csak készíteni tudott, a szakács füstfelhőket eregetve ült kinn a fedélzeten, újra és újra végigsimítva az ölében pihenő zöld üstökön.

Nami cipősarkainak közeledő koppanására megállt a keze a levegőben.

- Te is biztos olyan gyerek voltál, aki mindig szeretett volna egy kiskutyát, de sosem kapott, igaz? - kérdezte a lány.

- Igen, valami hasonló - nevette el magát Sanji.

A navigátor nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak, és összefűzte a karjait. - Logikus, hogy veled és Luffyval érzi magát legjobban. Hiszen ti vagytok a legerősebbek közülünk, és harcban is rátok számíthat leginkább. Valószínűleg bennetek bízik a legjobban.

Sanjinak ez a lehetőség meg sem fordult eddig a fejében. Namira mosolygott, miközben apró szívecskék lebegtek a feje körül. - Nami-swan~! Te olyan okos vagy!

- Tudom - vont vállat a nő, majd közelebb lépett, és leguggolt a szundikáló kardforgató mellé, hogy karcsú ujjait végigfuttathassa a tüskés frizurán. - Kedveled Sanji kun-t igaz, Zoro?

A zöldhajú mély, torokból feltörő mordulást hallatott. - Mmm... Sanji... jó meleg... éhes...

Az említett látványosan forgatta a szemeit, miközben Nami kacagva felegyenesedett. - Azt hiszem, nagyszerű barátok lehetnétek, ha végre túljutnátok ezen a macsó "kié a nagyobb" dolgon.

Sanji visszamosolygott rá, és nagyot szippantott a cigarettájából. - Mindenki álmodozhat, Nami-san - válaszolta.

A lány oldalra billentette a fejét, és fürkészően végigmérte. - Most rólad beszélünk, vagy rólam? - majd választ sem várva sarkon fordult, magukra hagyva őket.

A navigátor távozása után Sanji még sokáig üldögélt a fedélzeten, gondolataiba merülve, ujjaival automatikusan simogatva a zöld frizurát. Vajon miért nem jöttek ki jól Zoroval? Most úgy tűnt, ez egész egyszerű lenne, eltekintve attól a ténytől, hogy mikor egymás közelében voltak, szikrázott köztük a levegő a feszültségtől és az adrenalintól. Mindig is harcolni akart a kardforgatóval, gúnyolni, rúgni, és rázúdítani minden frusztrációját és feszültségét a zöldhajú szörnyetegre, abból az egyszerű okból kifolyólag, hogy a Marimó is ugyan ezt tette vele. Tudta, hogy a férfi képes állni a sarat vele szemben, csakúgy, ahogy ő is. Egyszerűen ez volt a dolgok rendje.

Zoro megrázta magát, és hozzádörgölte az orrát Sanji combjához.

- Hé, Marimó - dohogta. - Tartsd távol a képed a lábam közétől. Azért mindennek van határa.

- Sanji... szeret Sanji... - sóhajtotta Zoro.

Egy pillanatra minden megszűnt létezni, és a szakács úgy érezte, megáll a szíve. A teste körüli levegő megdermedt anélkül, hogy kihűlt volna, és úgy tűnt, még az óceán is elcsendesedett, miközben megpróbált egy kis levegőt csempészni a tüdejébe.

Ez is biztos csak valami kutyás dolog. Mikor azt mondta "szeret", azt nem a szó szoros értelmében gondolta. Inkább csak valami hűségféle érzést érthetett alatta, ami a falkájához/társaihoz köti, valami, amit Sanji képtelen volt emberi ésszel felfogni. Bármi volt is az oka, a szakács hirtelen kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát. Azok a részei, ahol a másik hozzáért felforrósodtak, combja pedig már szinte parázslott, Zoro korábbi érintéstől. Ha nem menekül innen, nem marad más belőle, csak hamu és por.

- Kelj... - egy pillanatra elakadt a hangja - kelj fel, Zoro - közben combjával noszogatta a kardforgatót, a mihamarabbi ébredésre.

A férfi megfordult, hogy felnézhessen rá, tekintetében zavar és értetlenség tükröződött. Minden bizonnyal megérezte a szakácsban szétáradó feszültséget.

- Gyerünk! - mondta Sanji kissé határozottabban. - Szállj le rólam.

Zoro talpra ugrott, miközben arcára kiült a félelem. Követte a szakácsot amint az elindult a hálókörlet felé, és csak akkor torpant meg, mikor a másik keze már az ajtónyitó gombon volt.

- Sanji... - a hangja annyira közel volt a nyüszítéshez, amennyire csak lehetett.

A férfi megállt, mély lélegzetet vett, és megpróbálta lecsitítani a mellkasában tomboló vihart. A válla fölött hátranézve, a látványtól kezdte átértékelni magában a korábbiakat.

Zoro tekintete szégyent tükrözött. Ha nem ember lett volna, most biztosan lesunyt fülekkel, maga alá húzott farokkal nézett volna rá. Sanji elszégyellve magát, megpróbálta logikusan átgondolni a történteket. Hiszen Zoro olyan volt, mint egy kutya. Nem ismert más módot az önkifejezésre, csupán lojális akart lenni. Sanji etette, törődött vele, vállvetve küzdött vele, és harcolt érte, ha megsérült. A férfi minden bizonnyal kedvelte őt valami különös módon, és most csak ezt próbálta a tudomására juttatni. Mikor pedig megérezte Sanji zavarát, azt hitte, hogy ő tett valami rosszat.

A szakács elengedte az ajtó gombját, és szembenézett a kardforgatóval. Zorot látta, aki maga mögött hagyott minden morális gátat és minden szociális kötöttséget (nem mintha normál esetben túl sokat törődött volna ilyesmikkel, de még számára is voltak bizonyos határok, amiket nem lépett át). Pont az hiányzott most belőle, ami az embereket óvatos, érzelmeiket eltitkoló egyedekké teszi. Zoro ezen lecsupasztott formája úgy tűnik kedvelte Sanjit, és nem csupán csak a szívével, de az egész lényével. Hiszen ő etette és foglalkozott vele, ami azt jelenthette számára, hogy Sanji szereti. Szóval a logika szerint, vagy talán ösztönösen, de Zoro viszont szerette. Ez a barátság, és emberi kapcsolatok legletisztultabb formája volt talán részéről.

Hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint egy utolsó seggfej. Ellazította inkább az izmait, és kinyújtotta a kezét. - Gyere ide - mondta gyengéden.

Zoro pillanatnyi gondolkodás nélkül vetette magát a férfi karjaiba, arcát a másik mellkasához szorítva, miközben szorosan átölelte a szakács derekát. Apró kortyokban kapkodta a levegőt, ami annyira hasonlított a szipogásra, hogy Sanji szíve majd' megszakadt. Átkarolta hát a kardforgató széles vállait, és szorosan magához ölelte.

- Mehetünk aludni? - suttogta bele a zöld frizurába.

Zoro bólintott, de nem mozdult.

- Gyerünk - csábítgatta - gyere, menjünk.

Úgy tűnt, a kardforgató már kissé kiengesztelődött, mikor leheveredtek a konyhai kerevetre. Sanjira gömbölyödött, fél lábát a férfi térdei közé helyezve, és beleszuszogott a nyakába. A szakács játékosan odébb lökködte, mikor megérezte a másik meleg, nedves nyelvét a nyakán, de végül ez is nevetésbe, és rövid birkózásba fulladt.

Azon az éjjelen elkerülte az álom. Éberen forgolódott, miközben számot vetett a mostani és a régi Zoroval közös kapcsolatáról. Vajon a régi hogy érezhetett iránta? Lehet, hogy hasonlóan, mint az új, csupán csak elrejtette a vele folytatott harcok és sértések álarca mögé?

És mégis hogyan érez Ő a régi Zoro iránt? Hiszen kedveli... jó, szereti az új verzióját, na de a régit?

És ez az engedelmesség dolog? Mégis mióta lett Zoro engedelmes? Miért hallgat olyan könnyen Sanjira? Ennek így nincs semmi értelme.

Habár volt ebben valami kifejezetten csábító. Sanjinak meg kellett hagynia, hogy kedvelte a gondolatot, hogy Zoro aláveti magát az akaratának... de akkor is, hiányzott neki a régi Marimó aki lépten-nyomon versengett vele.

Érzelmek káoszában, Zoro biztonságot nyújtó ölelésében, végül sikerült álomba merülnie a kelő nap első sugaraira.

XxXxX

- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte Nami tágra nyílt szemmel, az asztal túloldalán helyet foglaló Choppertől.

Az aprócska orvos elégedett mosollyal az arcán bólintott. - Hát persze. Sikerült izolálnom az enzimet, szóval már csak be kell azonosítanom a mutációt és máris képes leszek kinyerni~

- Chopper - szólította meg Robin csendesen - talán csak a lényeget kellene elmondanod, mondjuk azt, hogy meddig is tart majd ez az egész.

- Ó, persze, bocsi - köszörülte meg a torkát a doktor, majd folytatta. - A többi innentől már gyerekjáték. Csupán pár óra kell, és már ma este be tudom adni Zoronak az ellenszert. Egy kiadós alvás után pedig olyan lesz, mint régen.

- Ez nagyszerű! - kiáltotta Luffy. - Kivéve azt a részt, hogy utána már nem hozza vissza nekem az eldobott játékokat. Az szívás.

- De visszakapod az elsőtiszted - vigasztalta Usopp. - Képzeld el, mi történne, ha most megtámadnának minket. Híján vagyunk az egyik legjobb harcosunknak. Egyedül nem lennék képes megvédeni mindenkit.

- Sajnos igaza van - tette hozzá Nami is. - Három hét telt már el, és még senki nem próbált legyőzni minket. Szerintem odafenn valaki nagyon kedvelhet minket.

Luffy megvonta a vállát, és hátba veregette Choppert. - Hát, sajnálom, hogy Zoro-kutyának mennie kell, de már előre örülök, hogy visszakaphatom a régi Zorot. Csináld meg azt az izét, és add be neki, ha elkészült.

- Még szép! - válaszolta boldogan az aprócska orvos.

Sanji az edényeket mosogatta, miközben a többiek a háta mögött beszélgettek. Nem akart ebben részt venni, nem akarta, hogy észrevegyék, mekkora szomorúsággal tölti el a dolog. Tudta, hogy butaság, de akkor is annyira a szívéhez nőtt az új Zoro, hogy úgy érezte, az Ő kutyájától akarnak megszabadulni.

Ez hülyeség! Hiszen vissza kell kapniuk az elsőtisztjüket. Ennyi, és nem több.

Úgy elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy már mindenki végzett az ebéddel, egészen addig, míg Brook be nem dugta a fejét az ajtón.

- Sanji! - kuncogta a zenész. - Ki kell jönnöd, ezt megnézni! Egészen elképesztő a látvány!

A férfi sóhajtott, elzárta a vizet és megtörölgette a kezeit, majd kivett egy szál cigarettát a dobozból, és kisétált az ajtón. Az alsó fedélzeten lejátszódó különös látványtól szinte földbegyökerezett a lába.

Zoro épp egy hatalmas hal teste fölé görnyedt, amely félig a fedélzeten feküdt, félig pedig a hajó törzse mellett lógott. Az állat fején és száján egy tépett szélű seb futott végig, amelyből vér, és nyálka csöpögött vissza a tenger vizébe.

- Mégis mi a bánatot művel? - Kérdezte Franky-t mikor mellé ért.

- Én ööö... - vakarta meg az állát a hajóács - azt hiszem, megpróbál csalival halat fogni...

Sanji látta, amint Zoro egy pillanatra megdermed a sötét víz kémlelése közben. A szemei úgy szikráztak, akár két csiszolt, fekete kavics, amint tekintetével követte a hullámok mélyén lévő valamit. A szakács már épp indult volna, hogy maga is megnézze mi olyan érdekes odalenn, mikor a zöldhajú hirtelen levetődött az óceánba.

- Ahahaha! Gyerünk Zoro! - szurkolt neki Luffy.

Sanji a korláthoz rohant, csak hogy még lássa, amint a kardforgató valami nagy, és ezüstös izével birkózik a mélyben, majd csatakiáltást hallatva szinte meglovagolja a lény nyálkás testét, miközben többször is lebukik vele a hullámok közé.

Egy ezüstös villanás ragadta meg a tekintetét, melynek láttán hirtelen megugrott a pulzusa. Az nem lehet...

A kardforgató és a szörnyhal által keltett hullámok taraja lassan bíborrá vált. A szakács biztos volt benne, hogy a vér nem Zorotól származik, mégis végigfutott a hátán a hideg, mikor a vörös habok elkezdték ostromolni a Sunny oldalát.

- Összekoszolsz mindent, tesó! - ordította le neki Franky. - Csak üsd ki, és dobd fel ide!

Nehéz menet volt, de Zoronak végül sikerült fellendítenie a halat a fedélzetre. Luffy fejezte be a harcot, egy fejre mért, jól irányzott ütéssel. Sanjinak fülig ért a szája, miközben a zsákmányt méregette.

- Ez egy kibaszott ezüstuszony! - magyarázta. - Még sosem láttam egyet sem ezelőtt! Zoro! Hogy tudtad ezt...

A zöldhajú felkapaszkodott a fedélzetre és Sanjira mosolygott, majd megrázta magát és végigfuttatta ujjait a fémesen csillogó pikkelyeken.

- Sanji... gyönyörű...

Luffy majd' hanyatt vágódott nevettében, miközben a szakács óvatosan végigmérte a halat. - Azta, Sanji! Zoro ajándékot hozott neked! Hát nem menő? Mit tudsz készíteni belőle?

- Ó, sok mindent - vigyorgott ki a férfi a cigarettája mellől. - Állítólag az ezüstuszony húsa az egyik legízletesebb a Grandline halai közül. Ez lesz az egyik legfinomabb vacsoránk, már hosszú idő óta.

- JUHÚÚÚ! ÜGYES VOLTÁL ZORO! - ordította Luffy átszellemülten. - Gyere, játszunk egyet!

- Azt már nem! - kiabált le Nami a felső fedélzetről. - Zoronak előbb fürödnie kell! Csurom vér, és nyálka!

- Ó, ez igaz... - nézett rá Luffy zavartan. - De mégis hogy... nem elég, ha úszik még egy kicsit a tengerben?

Nami lassan elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. - Nem, az édeskevés. Már majdnem három hete ilyen, és még egyszer sem érte azóta szappan. Lassan kezd olyan szaga lenni, mint egy valódi kutyának.

Franky a tarkójára tette hatalmas kezeit, és fütyörészni kezdett. - Nekem még meg kell szerelnem valamit aaa... hajófenékben.

- Aha - csatlakozott hozzá Usopp is -, nekem is még egy csomó... dolgot... kell elintéznem!

A navigátor a szemeit forgatta. - Mindenkivel egyenként fogok végezni, ha nem jelentkezik valaki önként a~

- Majd én megteszem, Nami-san - mondta Sanji csendesen. - Majd én megfürdetem, és akkor is képes leszek megbirkózni vele, ha ellenkezne.

A nő barátságosan rámosolygott. - Köszönöm, Sanji-kun!

A szakács nagyvonalúan legyintett, majd a kardforgatóhoz fordult. - Jól van Zoro! - kiáltott oda neki. - Gyerünk!

XxXxX

- Tudod... - mondta Sanji halkan, miközben újabb adag szappanos vizet öntött Zoro hátára - Chopper ad neked valamit ma este, ami visszaváltoztat majd a régi önmagaddá.

A kardforgató boldogan csapkodta a habot, a levegőben szállongó buborékokra vadászott, és hangosan kacagott, mikor azok az arcának ütődve szétpukkantak. Látszólag nem törődött a szakács mondandójával.

- Te nem is tudod, mekkora a különbség, igaz? - kérdezte a férfi, miközben végigdörzsölte Zoro karjait és vállát. - Hiszen ugyanolyan boldog vagy, mint eddig. Nincs is másra gondod, mint az evésre, és a délutáni alvásodra...

A zöldhajú csak pancsolt, és elbűvölten figyelte a szappanos víz által kirajzolt mintákat.

- Fogalmad sincs azokról a fura érzésekről, amik bennem kavarognak - folytatta Sanji. - Még csak elképzelni sem tudod, mennyire fog ez az új lényed hiányozni... Holnaptól megint az a hülye Marimó leszel aki voltál, és minden apróság miatt egymás torkának ugrunk majd.

Zoro figyelmesen végigmérte, és kezével egy adag fürdővizet fröcskölt Sanji arcába. A szakács nyikkant egyet, és megpróbált csúnyán nézni a kardforgatóra, vajmi kevés sikerrel.

- Játék... - mosolygott rá a férfi.

Sanji csüggedten támaszkodott a kád szélére, és nagyot sóhajtott. - Ezt a szívást...

Ösztönösen cselekedett, nem érdekelték a következmények, nem próbált meg belemagyarázni semmit. Csupán előre hajolt, és gyengéden homlokon csókolta Zorot. A kardforgató ráemelte a tekintetét, és hálásan mosolygott a gesztusért, de aztán megérezhetett valamit a szakács lelkében kavargó dolgokból, mert a mosolya megenyhült, és olyan arckifejezéssel nézett Sanjira, melynek komolysága sokkal jobban emlékeztetett a régi Zorora, mint korábban bármi.

Buta egy helyzet volt, de tényleg. A szakács már látta, hogy mi következik, és meg kellett volna akadályoznia, de igazából nem akarta, és különben is... mit számított már? Hiszen Zorot amúgy sem fogja érdekelni.

A zöldhajú óvatosan előre dőlt, és próbaképp megérintette Sanji ajkait. Nem igazán volt csóknak mondható, inkább csak egy meleg, puha nyelv gyors érintésének, mégis mélyen, legbelül, valami furcsa tüzet gyújtott a szakácsban. Zoro is megérezhette a változást, mert a kád szélére támaszkodva, nagyot sóhajtva Sanji nyakának hajlatába szuszogott. A férfi megborzongott, és hátrahajtotta a fejét. Szappanos víz fröccsent szerteszét, eláztatva a szakács ruháit, Zoro pedig a kádból kiszállva rajta landolt, még mielőtt a másik átgondolhatta volna a helyzetet.

- Sanji... - mordult fel a férfi.

Ez már nem az engedelmes Zoro volt, amihez a szakács szokott. Nem, ez már majdnem olyan volt, mint a régi kardforgató. Az a férfi, akivel versengett, aki érvényesíteni tudta az akaratát, csupán csak minden hátráltató emberi érzelem, és szabályok nélkül. Ez egy ősi, letisztult Zoro volt, lecsupaszítva az alapvető ösztönökre és szükségletekre.

És ez a férfi akarta őt. Kívánta Sanjit.

Nem volt szükség magyarázatokra, vagy indoklásra. Egyszerűen csak így volt, és kész. Olyan vonzalom volt ez, ami mélyen az erőben, bizalomban, vérben és izzadtságban gyökerezett. Szoros kapocs, amiben nem kellett értelmet keresni.

Zoro végignyalogatta Sanji nyakát, majd áttért az ajkaira, szemhéjára és homlokára. Beleszuszogott a szőke fürtökbe, és végigharapdálta a férfi füleit. A szakács a combjain érezte a másik feltámadó vágyát, és átmenetileg mozdulatlanná dermedt, de a felé áradó töretlen ragaszkodás hamar elfújta minden más gondolatát.

Sanji mindig azt akarta, hogy ennyire kívánják, hogy valakinek ennyire szüksége legyen rá. Talán olcsó volt, talán sok szempontból nem volt helyes az, amit tett, de ha mélyen, legbelül valóban Zoro volt az, akkor ki ítélhetné el emiatt? Ha Zoro is ezt akarta, ki is mondhaná azt, hogy ennek nem kellett volna megtörténnie? Hiszen nem ő erőltette rá magát a másikra.

Zoro szenvedélyes és heves volt, amit Sanji még soha nem tapasztalt meg azelőtt. Eddigi partnerei általában kecsesek, ártatlanok, és félénkek voltak. Nem szokott hozzá az ilyen erődemonstrációhoz. A másik férfi szinte a földhöz szögezte, és a mellkasát és vállát harapdálta, miközben izmos csípője újra és újra, kíméletlen erővel mozdult fölötte.

Sanji élvezte minden pillanatát. Megborzongatta a veszély közelsége, és a tudat, hogy talán meg is sérülhet, csak még jobban felkorbácsolta a vágyát. Azon kapta magát, hogy ő is csókol és visszaharap, amikor csak teheti. Mikor pedig a másik egy hosszú pillanatra megdermedt fölötte és mély, torokból feltörő mordulást hallatott, boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy ő segítette hozzá Zorot a kielégüléshez. Már magában ennyi is elég volt. Ez olyan löketet adott, amihez könnyűszerrel hozzá tudott volna szokni, akárcsak a dohányzáshoz.

- Sanji... - lihegte Zoro. - Sanji... jó meleg... nagyon... Sanji...

A szakács kiszabadította a kezét és megsimogatta a férfi tüskés haját, majd homlokon csókolta és hagyta, hogy a másik nehéz teste a mellkasán pihenjen. Mindketten csurom vizesek voltak, és a fürdő padlóján feküdtek, de ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Átlépett egy bizonyos határt Zoroval, és szüksége volt néhány percre, hogy ezt átértékelje.

- Sanji... - suttogta újra a másik férfi.

- Hm? Mi az? - kérdezett vissza.

- Éhes...

A szakács felnevetett és megrázta a fejét. Hát persze. - Jól van - tolta odébb a kardforgatót, miközben felült. - Mássz vissza a kádba, és ázz még egy kicsit. Miután megszárítottalak, készítek majd vacsorát.

Zoro mosolygott, és boldogan engedelmeskedett.

XxXxX

Vacsoraidőre Chopper is elkészült az ellenszerrel. A port egy kis szószba keverte amit Sanji készített, és ráöntötte a kardforgató adagjára. A szakács növekvő szomorúsággal nézte, amint Zoro a halat eszi, nem tudván, hogy amit elfogyaszt, milyen távlatokba repíti majd megint tőle.

Az étkezés végeztével elcsomagolta, és hűtőbe tette a vacsora maradékát, majd kiment rágyújtani egyet. Zoro már vitte neki a labdát, de csupán pár dobásnyit játszott. A szempillái elkezdtek lecsukódni, és úgy tűnt, a lábai is nehezebbek a kelleténél.

- Elég kótyagos lesz tőle - magyarázta Chopper. - Korán le kéne fektetnünk, de ha majd reggel felébred, már újra a régi lesz.

Sanji bólintott, és megpróbálta elrejteni csalódottságát egy hatalmas füstfelhő mögé.

Beszuszakolták a férfit a hálókabinban lévő ágyába, a szakács pedig elment, hogy lefeküdjön a konyhában. Órákon át forgolódott, és bár tudta, hogy nincs ez így jól, mégis fájt a szíve. Mikor pedig végre elaludt, álomtalan mély álomba merült, ami után még fáradtabban kelt, mint annak előtte.

XxXxX

Ébredés után a konyhában maradt, megmosakodott, és nekiállt reggelit készíteni. Senkit nem akart látni, legfőképp Zorot nem. A szeletelés, hámozás, dagasztás és sütés rutinmozdulatai kissé megnyugtatták zaklatott idegeit, mikor pedig a többiek elkezdtek reggeli után kutatva az étkezőbe szállingózni, felöltötte a legragyogóbb mosolyát, és ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel szolgálta ki a hölgyeket, mint régen.

Zoro átaludta az első étkezést, de Chopper felajánlotta, hogy később visz neki valamit. Már az ebédidő is elmúlt, de a kardforgató még mindig nem mutatkozott, Luffy pedig kezdett türelmetlen lenni, és azt kérdezgette a doktortól, hogy miért nem bukkant még fel, hogy súlyokat emelgessen, vagy valami hasonló. Chopper magyarázatát, hogy még kell egy kis idő a férfinek a teljes felépüléshez, a kapitány végre elfogadta, és tovább tömte magába az ételt.

A vacsora már más kérdés volt.

Zoro Choppert követve lépett be az étkezőbe, és bár fáradtnak tűnt, mégis sokkal jobban hasonlított a régi önmagához. Luffy lelkesen ugrott az elsőtiszt nyakába, aki elég hamar le is szerelte. A lányok kedvesen üdvözölték, Franky és Brook pedig ki-ki a saját szájíze szerint pózolással, és dalolással fogadta. Usopp először még körültekintően méregette, de bármi volt is az, ami zavarta, hamar túltette magát rajta. Megpróbálta ugyan ugratni a zöldhajút, hogy játszanak még egy kis "hozdvisszát" de a másik nem-túl-átható pillantásától elég gyorsan az asztal alá süllyedt.

- Nem játszottam hozdvisszát! - dörmögött a férfi.

- Ó dehogynem! - replikázott Luffy is. - Ráadásul ELKÉPESZTŐ volt.

Zoro felmordult, és megrázta a fejét. - Na persze... Hé, szakács, éhes vagyok.

Sanji, aki egy lábasnyi hagymát pirított épp, nehéz szívvel hallgatta az eddigi beszélgetést.

- Várd ki a sorodat Marimó. Először a hölgyeket szolgálom ki, és csak aztán a többi disznót! - dünnyögte a sistergő serpenyőbe.

Yay! - summázta Luffy. - Visszatért minden a régi kerékvágásba.

Igen, gondolta Sanji szomorúan. Megint minden a régi.

Hátralesett a válla fölött, és majdnem megégette a kezét, mikor a pillantása találkozott a kardforgatóéval, mert abban nem a megszokott düh és bosszúság tükröződött, hanem sokkal inkább csalódottság és bánat. Ez a tekintet jobban megrázta Sanjit, mint bármi azelőtt, ezért inkább gyorsan visszafordult, és újult erővel támadt a serpenyőben sülő vacsorára.

Ezután a közjáték után messzire kerülték egymást. Az egyetlen kivétel az volt, mikor a szakács visszaadta Zoro kardjait a szekrényből, ahova elzárta. A konyhaasztalra tette, a férfi pedig szó nélkül elvitte. Az egész annyira kínos volt. Sanji nem tudott Zoro szemébe nézni anélkül, hogy eszébe ne jutottak volna a fürdőben történtek, Zoro pedig mikor Sanjira nézett, úgy tűnt, valamit megpróbál az eszébe idézni, sikertelenül.

Lassan múltak a napok, és már egy teljes hét is eltelt. A szakács még mindig az étkezőben aludt (vagy legalábbis úgy tett, mint aki, mivel nem igazán tudott pihenni), és a kettejük közti feszültség egyre csak nőtt. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha a csapat többi tagja észrevette volna, vagy ha mégis, hát nem tudták, hogy mennyire rossz is a helyzet. A nyolcadik napon Sanji kész volt rá, hogy a tengerbe vesse magát, hacsak nem történik végre valami.

Zoro nyilvánvalóan ugyanígy érzett. Vacsora után a kardforgató az asztalnál maradt, és hallgatagon bólintott csak a legénység többi, szétszéledő tagjának. Usopp volt az utolsó aki kilépett az ajtón, aggódva hagyva őket magukra.

- Nyugodtan mehetsz, Usopp - mondta Sanji könnyedén. - Nem mer semmit széttörni a konyhámban.

A mesterlövész szó nélkül, észrevétlenül távozott, lassan lépdelve a felső fedélzet felé.

Zoro hallgatagon ült egy ideig, miközben Sanji mosogatott. Szinte már kézzel tapintható volt kettejük közt a feszültség, miközben kimondatlan kérdések visszhangoztak a csendben.

- Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál a kardjaimra - mormogta végül Zoro.

Sanji csupán a fél vállát vonta meg. - Na persze.

Újabb kínos csend következett.

- Jobban kedveltelek, amíg kutya voltál - vetette oda a szakács.

- Ebben biztos voltam - jött a dühös válasz.

Ez már túl sok volt. Zoro kiharcolta magának, Sanji pedig már égett a vágytól, hogy valamit ripityára törjön. Megpördült a sarkán, és megpróbálta hozzávágni az első keze ügyébe kerülő tárgyat - egy csészét - a kardforgató fejéhez, aki viszont már jó előre felkészült a támadásra, így egy laza csuklómozdulattal könnyedén blokkolta azt.

- Le akarod játszani? - horkant fel lassan felegyenesedve, fél kezét Wado markolatán tartva.

- Még szép! - lazította meg a nyakkendőjét Sanji. - Tegyük azt!

A legénység szabad teret adott nekik. Mire teljesen leharcolva egymást végeztek, Franky már javában siránkozott, hogy megint meg kell majd javítania az árbócot, és újra telepíteni az alsó fedélzet füvét. Luffy viszont elégedettnek tűnt. A korláton üldögélt, mikor Sanji végre vértől mocskosan, oldalát fájlalva feltámolygott a lépcsőn.

- Jobban érzed magad? - kérdezte.

A szakács rámosolygott a cigarettája mellől. - Igen, már sokkal jobban.

XxXxX

Az álom elkerülte Sanjit azon az éjjelen. Csak bámulta a konyha plafonját, és azon töprengett, képes lesz-e még valaha is egy jót aludni. A feje már lüktetett a kimerültségtől, izmai pedig ágáltak a kevés pihenés ellen.

A sarokvasak nyikordulása rázta fel gondolataiból. Az érkező csendesen csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, Sanji pedig megdermedt, mikor a hold fényénél meglátta a másik jellegzetes sziluettjét. Acél és vér szaga csapta meg az orrát, és majdnem kiugrott az ágyból, hogy védekezzen egy lehetséges támadással szemben.

De Zoro csupán csak lerogyott a heverő mellé a földre, és mélyet sóhajtott.

- Nem tudok aludni - mondta végül csendesen.

Sanji nyelt egy nagyot. - Na és? Mégis mit akarsz, mi a fenét tegyek?

A zöldhajú horkantott. - Azt akarom, hogy húzz odébb a francba.

- Mi?! - nyikkant meg, mikor a kardforgató odébb tuszkolta, és befeküdt mellé a heverőre. - Hé! Nem mászhatsz csak úgy~

- Pofa be! - mordult rá Zoro. - Én is fáradt vagyok, te is fáradt vagy. Pihenni szeretnék, és úgy emlékszem, hogy itt, melletted, egész jókat tudtam aludni.

A szakács mozdulatlanná dermedt, amint a másik teste a hátához simult. A kardforgató karjai átölelték a derekát, és forró lehelete csiklandozta a nyakát. Megremegett, amint felfogta a férfi korábbi szavait.

- Zoro... - suttogta halálra váltan - te emlékszel a történtekre?

A kardforgató a szőke hajkoronába temetkezve bólintott. - Voltak tisztább pillanataim.

Sanji megpróbálta elcsitítani a szíve őrült kalapálását, de nem túl sok sikerrel. - Ha valóban emlékszel... akkor arra is... amikor mi... uhh... amikor~

- Azt mondtam, pofa be, Sanji! - Zoro ajka szinte súrolta a bőrét, ami mennyei érzéssel töltötte el. - Csak aludj.

Szóval a szakács az egyetlen ésszerű dolgot cselekedte: belesimult a forró ölelésbe és behunyta a szemét. Holnap is ráér majd aggódni emiatt.

Vége


End file.
